The Seekers Revised Edition
by Risatine89
Summary: What if Harry left the Dursley's when he was six and grew up on the streets? The Wizarding World is being torn apart by the leaders of the Light and Dark—whose pawn will Harry be forced to become, or can he hold strong as a leader in his own right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

_I know what you are all thinking, and before I get hate mail—yes, I am the author of the original The Seekers. I started this story back in 2005 when I was sixteen years old, but as I grew older my writing style changed completely. By 2007 I put a long halt to the story because I really disliked all but the last couple chapters of the story._

_Now, after forcing myself to read through The Seekers three years later—which was a painful experience for me, I have decided to write a revised version of the story. This means I'm going to be going chapter by chapter, rewriting some parts, taking some elements of the story out—because let's face it, a lot of the parts in the original story were an awful, grammatical error ridden, walking clique. So hopefully you'll see a lot more character development, a more realistic plotline, and hopefully I'll be more satisfied as a writer this time around._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. **

Olivia walked around the shops of Diagon Alley watching the customers scuttling about their everyday lives without much notice to the four year old left unattended. Her emerald green eyes zeroed in on a mother and a daughter sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sharing a sundae. Olivia bit her lip as she wondered closer to the shop, and continued to watch the mother and daughter interact with a sense of longing. Someone such as herself should be detached about the idea of having a mother as she had died when she was only a few months old. She couldn't help herself though, every time she saw a mother and a child together she felt an aching in her heart that would never go away.

Olivia sometimes wondered what her mummy was like because her dad, Harry, certainly never wanted to talk about her mummy. He would always go deathly pale when her name was even brought up in conversation. It was as if her memory haunted him. But Olivia had her daddy, and that was all that mattered. Olivia sniffed and turned away from the family still eating their ice cream, and continued down the busy street. She was not here to watch people stuff their face. She was here for a trick, and she was going to get it done before her dad found out.

"Are you alone dear?" Olivia stopped walking and slowly analyzed who had accosted her. His voice was definitely not a friendly one that she would deem as consoling. If he was going to help her, shouldn't be a little nicer—just a little bit? She first looked over the man's clothing, the material was very fine and his cloak was a very familiar red. Her eyes roamed up towards his face, but they paused at the man's chest when she spotted the badge of a policeman. She knew those men were always loaded, Fingers had told her as much when he came back from the station with enough gold to last the compound three years in rent alone. Olivia inwardly smirked, his arrogance only made Olivia even more intent to empty the man's pockets. Putting her mind in a different place like she was taught while still focusing on the task at hand, Olivia pouted her lips and allowed her eyes to tear up before she started the shaky breaths she had been taught since the age of two.

"What's the matter?" The law enforcer asked with fake kindness once he realized he was drawing unwanted attention from the crowd.

"I can't find my-my d-daddy!" Olivia cried, finally letting the sobs empty from her chest as she dropped pathetically to the ground. Now that the man felt guilty, and just to make himself look good, he bent down near the child to try to 'console her'. He almost jumped out of his skin when she clung to his waist for dear life, her cries growing louder as she did so. The man cleared his throat as he attempted to sooth the child. The women that had gathered around them were either ohhhing or ahhhing at the sweet sight of tenderness before them. It truly was a pity that it was such a scandal for both parties involved. Minutes later the sobbing child dried her eyes, and smiled up at the tall man she had been hustling. The man gave her a suspicious look as she removed her wand from her pocket, winked and apparated before the crowd.

The auror straightened immediately, obviously more confused than ever as he glanced around the gathering crowd to see them just as bewildered. Shaking it off as just a simple prank, he continued his way to the ministry where he was expected at work. Reaching the main entrance where he was required to show his ID, Auror Jonathan H. Whelps, reached for his wallet—only to find it was not where he left it. Panic struck his face, and he began to search his pockets frantically. He finally came to the only plausible conclusion, someone had picked his pocket.

"That damn girl…" Whelps spat once he realized what truly happened, he had been conned by a four year old—this wouldn't look good with the guys.

* * *

**Eastside London**

Olivia skipped up the stairs to one of their many homes around London, and opened the door to her bedroom. She winced once she met the angry eyes of her father who was sitting in an overstuffed reading chair beside her bed. As usual, he held an empty glass of whisky in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. His eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. This meant he had realized she had been gone the moment he had returned home that morning. This was not good at all. Taking in a breath of courage, Olivia entered the room and discarded her jacket to lay on her bed before she took off her shoes and placed them neatly in the closet. Crossing over to her little vanity table, she took up her brush, and began to brush out the rough tangles that had formed during her long excursion. It was when she finally sat down on her bed did she finally look at daddy and smiled innocently.

"Hi daddy…" Olivia smiled, giving her father a hug. Harry groaned putting out his cigarette, and set the empty glass aside to scoop Olivia into his arms and placed her directly in his lap.

"Where were you Livy? I have the boys out looking everywhere for you…" Harry asked, trying to remain cool and collected, but Olivia could seen in his eyes that he was about to go into a panic attack.

"I went to Diagon Alley." Olivia announced, pulling out a fine dragon-hyde wallet to set it on the nightstand while looking appraisingly at Harry.

"You went to Diagon Alley—during the afternoon—by yourself, and you stole from a wealthy wizard?" Harry had to remove his arms from Olivia, and instead moved his grip to the sides of the chair where they all but tightened into fists out of the rage he was feeling towards his daughter's foolish behavior. She had been brought up better than this. Harry Potter was definitely not a good father, and he would never argue with that. He was, however, a good teacher and he had taught his daughter where to go and who to avoid while doing tricks on the streets.

"Yep." Olivia smiled, cuddling up closer to Harry who was nearing his ground zero by the second. Standing up with Olivia in his arms, he tossed her roughly on the bed before he began to pace back and forth. Aggravation and stress getting the better of him, he began running his fingers through his already messy hair while another hand scratched roughly at the side of his neck, digging into the flesh making him bleed lightly. He knew Olivia had to have apparated, and since it was a wealthy wizard that Olivia decided to pick from then they would most likely go to the authorities, and they then trace their current location in a matter of hours. They were going to have to relocate again, and Harry was not looking forward to it.

"Olivia, what have I told you about stealing?" Harry asked, finally stopping in front of the slightly cowering girl. Olivia didn't like showing her fear. Harry had taught her well when it came to hiding emotions. But even Livy had her breaking point, and she knew when it came to Harry's temper that she should be afraid.

"Never steal from women…or those who are poorer than you?" Olivia offered with a slight twinkle in her eyes that made Harry want to melt—she was just like her mother. Yet he was able to stand strong and try to stay firm in his stance as trying to remain an intimidating, punishing figure to his little girl. With a simple raise of his eyebrow, Olivia rethought her answer quickly.

"Only steal to survive, and always have a lookout to ensure someone knows your whereabouts so that you have backup in case something goes wrong during a trick." Olivia's voice was monotone, she could state these answers in her sleep as she had not only been taught them, but they had been reinforced when she watched others being drilled during initiation into the gang. She knew what she did was wrong, and she knew she was going to be severely punished for going to the streets alone to do tricks, especially in a wizarding establishment, and definitely for a place like Diagon Alley. Her father always hated Diagon Alley, but Olivia was never told why. Harry kneeled down in front of his child and took her tiny hands into his own; looking face to face, it was then that emerald green eyes met sapphire blue and a battle of wills began.

Still holding Olivia's eyes with his own, Harry asked the question that had plagued him since his daughter's disappearance."Then why did you do it? Why did you leave the protection of the house, and why did you leave me?" Olivia instantly broke her father's gaze, and settled for looking down in her lap to avoid the tears she knew were starting to form against her will.

"Fingers dared me." Olivia finally admitted as she watched the pink twinge spread like wild fire across Harry's cheeks.

"Fingers dared you to steal from Diagon Alley? The place I forbid all of you to go?" Harry inquired, trying desperately to keep the furious tremble from his voice. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head before she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck and clung to Harry until he calmed down. Harry was still sitting on the floor with Olivia in his lap when he heard a loud rapping at the door.

"Enter." Harry commanded sternly as he laid Olivia down on the bed and covered her tiny form with her black bed sheets and velvet red comforter. Harry turned back to the door to see Jessie Kenneth, better known as Sly standing in the doorway. He sported the typical pair of baggy jeans, wifebeater, and hoodie that had come almost a uniform to the Seekers as everyone seemed to wear the same thing—probably because they were some of the easiest items to pick up from salvage stories when need be. Sly was a tall and broad Italian boy who Harry had been introduced to on his first month living on the streets. He was the one who had informed Jackal of his whereabouts. After all, Harry was living in an overturned dumpster in an alley where exchanges of prostitution and drugs took place for the Seekers—Jackal didn't want Harry to become a liability. It was only when he realized that the four year old was more than a sniveling little orphan that no parent could want did he decide to take Harry into the Seekers and forever change his life.

"Sly, how's it rolling?" Harry asked, giving the man a brotherly huge before he led them both out of the room and into the narrow hallway. Harry looked over his shoulder at Olivia and smiled, flipped the light switch, and quietly closed the door.

"Aurors were spotted a few blocks away interrogating some of the kids on the streets. There are five of them that have been accounted for so far. And Harry, from what Scout was saying, the Bizzies are talking about taking the little girl they're looking for into child protective services." Harry controlled his rage knowing he had to remain calm and in control in front of his men. Harry nodded his head, and they continued down to the bar downstairs in a rushed pace to round up some of the other Seekers in the townhouse.

"I was planning on leaving next week anyway. I'm thinking about going east, and maybe staying in Oxford for few weeks before going further north. Alex says the stocks are getting low meaning we have us another traitor." Harry explained taking out another cigarette and lighting it. Harry exhaled and looked around the faces of his men, each were quite pale as they feared being blamed for a crime they didn't commit. They didn't have anything to fear though, the remaining individuals in the house he could trust—it was the one that was absent who he wanted to slaughter with his bare hands.

"So where was our little Livy?" Sly grinned, leaning against the wall with his arms muscular arms crossed protectively in front of his chest as he surveyed his leader. He wished he could help Shadow out more, the guy looked like he was about to drop from stress and exhaustion. What could he do if he wasn't willing to accept the help though?

"Our little Livy was stealing from the wealthy wizarding population of Diagon Alley. Apparently she was acting on a dare set by our little friend Fingers. Now, do any of you know where I can find our dear, dear friend Fingers; because I would very much like to have a few words with him—along with some other things." Harry hissed, putting the rest of his cigarette out while he slid the dagger from his boot. The light from the setting sun streaming through the window hit the blade and, allowed the flickering light to shatter the darkness in the gloomy room.

"Fingers fled this morning; he said he couldn't handle the 'pressure' of being in the Seekers anymore. He also said something along the lines of going back tom Blackpool to see his parents. I really doubt that though, considering his parents died three years ago and he has no other family to speak of." Simon, one of the younger boys Harry had picked up a few months ago, spoke nervously from the corner of the kitchen where he was nursing his glass of milk. Harry smiled at the thirteen year old, he was glad that Simon was finally getting comfortable with talk with the gang—he would get eaten alive if he had been left at any other compound the Seekers owned, too much tough skin leads to unfriendly environments. Harry nodded his thanks to the thirteen year old, and was going to ask where he thought the rat could be hiding, but was interrupted by Sly.

" My guess from what I have been getting out of his suspicious communications from our friends up north is that we'll be seeing him hanging out with the wolf pack…" Sly smirked all knowingly making Harry chuckle as well. Everyone thought that the Seekers were an allied-less gang that was made up of the backbone of its members and that alone. Harry however made valuable allies when the opportunity presented itself. As he had learned during his time on the streets, you never know when you're going to need a little backup. That being said, his enemies and most of his gang didn't need to know all the playing cards that he kept up his sleeves. Some things were better kept unsaid, people stayed safer that way.

"So that's why that little fuck decided to manipulate Olivia into going to Diagon Alley. He needed a distraction to slip away from here. What a devious little shit.…" Harry chuckled coldly. "I want everyone packed up and ready to leave in twenty minutes, we are evacuating. You know where your second posts are to be, so when you get there send the people there on their way." The men around the room nodded before they disappeared to their rightful living quarters. Harry sighed as he shook his head, and headed upstairs to his bedroom across the hallway from Olivia's. He needed to get out of London.

Harry quickly pulled out a duffle bag and packed up his clothes, and some important documentation that he was going to need. Harry all but threw the large bag into the hall before returning to the closet to grab another duffle he would use to pack his daughter's belongings. Except when he got there, he was confronted by a large black man and a tall man with an incredibly false tan. Both had their wands trained on Olivia who was cowering in the corner of the room.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Harry asked coldly, sliding his wand from his holster under his sleeve and into his eager awaiting hand. Both men were startled as their focus had been so intent on the little girl they had been searching all day for. Once they realized that the intruder was just another little street brat, they couldn't help but chuckle.

"Get out of here before we decide to haul your bloody arse in too." The man with the hilariously, bad tan hissed, turning his back on Olivia as his wand raised up to train steadily on Harry in a very aggressive approach. Harry merrily raised an eyebrow in amusement. He couldn't help but get a little enjoyment at the aspect of this fight; he didn't get a chance to battle aurors often and he liked putting the Bizzies in their place. Harry shot a stunner at the tan man before turning to avoid a spell from the black auror and shot a disarming spell at him. Both were able to avoid his first attempts, so Harry supposed they weren't completely incompetent.

"Close your eyes Olivia and cover your ears." Harry ordered his daughter before he advanced towards the two men and threw a more menacing spell towards the badly tanned man. The fight continued on, two against one, Harry wondered where the hell his boys were as there were at least four boys stationed throughout the townhouse. His men couldn't be lapsing that much in their training, or perhaps Fingers hadn't been the only turncoat.

Harry's attention was forced back into the fight as the black auror outright kicked him in the face, sending Harry spiraling outside the door and into the hallway where he crashed into the opposite wall and fell into a heap on the floor. Groaning as he flipped back to his feet, Harry slashed his wand, and the black man went down instantly with his wand arm decapitated from his body. He should have gone for the leg; it would have made more of an impact.

"Daddy!" Olivia shrieked in fear. Harry looked towards the window to see the tanned man with his arm wrapped threateningly around his daughter's neck, his wand pointed at her temple. His bloody, broken nose dripped blood into her fair locks and Harry felt rage fill his veins just as his magic flowed to the core of his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry hissed. The man's face widened in shock before he was crushed back against the window, shattering it with the blunt force as he went. Olivia was freed, and she immediately ran to her closet, hiding herself completely from view. Harry stared at the corpse feeling nothing but hatred towards the man that dared to invade his home. Levitating the man from the window seal where shards of glass had fractured the neck, shoulders and skull, he flicked his wand and the man flew to land on top of his partner that was still withering on the ground in agony. Turning back to the window, Harry used a simple spell to fix the window, he tried to ignore the sound of tearing flesh as glass fragments were removed from the dead auror's body and fitted back together before forming one sheet of glass that was set into the window seal. With another flick of his wand, the blood and brain matter was too cleaned from around the room, so no one passing by would suspect much.

Taking up a stuffed animal on his daughter's bed that he knew she never used, he transfigured the stuffed bear into a portkey, and slid it into the hand of the arm that hadn't been decapitated. The living auror stared up at him, his eyes wide in fear as he panted in pain. He was probably still trying to figure out how Harry had bested him and his dead partner in a standoff.

"Tell your friends at the ministry that if he ever sends his men after children again, that he'll be hearing more from me and the Seekers. You understand me?" Harry hissed, taking the dagger from his boot to point it dangerously at the older man.

"I-I didn't know." The man swore, but Harry tisked and simply shook his head as the portkey activated and both aurors men disappeared from the house. Once they were gone, Harry ordered Olivia to stay in the closet while he checked the perimeter of the home. A little girl of four had to grip her ears as screams of agony echoed throughout the three story townhouse and filtered into the closet, even when the door was securely closed. Apparently, there were more people in the house than the two men that had attacked her.

An hour must have passed before Harry returned to the closet Olivia was huddled in.

"This is why you don't go out without me, baby girl. I don't ever want to lose you, so please, please don't do anything like that again, alright? I kind of like having you around—it's almost like the puppy I never had." Harry smiled sadly, as he opened his arms to Olivia who scattered into his arms and clung to her father as if her life depended on it. Harry made his way out into the hallway where he took up the second duffle and quickly apparated out of the London home, and to the train station fifteen miles north.

* * *

**Kingscross Station**

"Who were those people Daddy?" Olivia asked as they slowly crept towards the back of the train. They slipped in through the back balcony and entered the door. They took a seat in the last row, and while Olivia settled down, Harry shoved their belongings into the overhead compartment. He looked at his daughter leaning against the window with a faraway look on her nymph like face. She blamed herself for what happened back at the house. His men were in the house when they had been attacked, and they had been outrageously outnumbered by aurors. Harry didn't understand the number of aurors that had come to search for Olivia; she had stolen a bloody wallet. It wasn't like she murdered someone. Olivia's teeth began to chatter, forcing Harry back to what he was doing. He didn't realize how cold it had been outside, and he hadn't packed Olivia a jacket. He'd have to pick one up for her once they got settled in. Until then, his would have to do.

"Daddy, who were they?" Olivia asked again, her hands tugging insistently at her father's sleeve. Harry slumped into the bench beside her daughter and pulled her into his arms. He curled her beneath his chin and kissed her cheek.

"Those men were part of the law enforcement in the Wizarding World. They were aurors, remember, they were the ones I told you to stay away from." Harry whispered, pulling Olivia even closer to his body hoping to give her some extra body heat.

"But they weren't wearing their uniforms…" Olivia protested. She knew what aurors looked like. Those men were definitely not wearing red cloaks, nor did they have any badges on when they had grabbed her when she had been sleeping in her room.

Harry chuckled; he sometimes forgot Olivia was only four. She was intelligent and advanced far beyond her years, but she was still naive in some areas. Harry hoped he would be able to keep that part of her around as long as possible. "They can't wear those cloaks in the muggle world—they would look pretty stupid, wouldn't they?" Olivia must have gotten a mental picture because she started to giggle too.

"Where are we going now Daddy?" Olivia asked as she rested her head on Harry's chest so shecould listen to the sound of his heart. The steady rhythm always seemed to soothe her, even when she was a newborn. Twirling her tiny fingers into his long black hair, Olivia was finally able to feel safe again. Harry smiled knowing Olivia was about to go back to sleep, it was a little habit of hers to always play with his hair before she drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't imagine his life without Olivia. Then again, he couldn't imagine his life without Sonja, and look what happened to her. Sonja had been his true friend and love, even if people would say it was just young love or lust. Sonja was able to break through to him when he was on the brink of darkness where there would have been no return for him. Sonja was able to reach him, and teach him the real difference between right and wrong. She even fixed him up so he no longer looked like a slob. She gave him back the ability to love, something he probably hadn't had since his parents died. He didn't know what would have become of him if he hadn't met Sonja. He was terrified to find out.

The Seekers were known for their cruelty during Jackal's reign; the old leader dealt in prostitution, drug dealings, assassinations, senseless murdering, breaking into homes, car jackings. It wasn't that he was just affiliated with these things; they were a gang for Christ's sakes. It was the vindictive manner Jackal went about getting business done. He almost made Garrison the 'butcher' look like Santa Clause. As the years continued, Harry realized the way the gang really worked and saw Jackal for what he truly was. He also didn't like what he was molding Harry into…a weapon. The day finally came when Harry knew Jackal had to go.

Harry had taken his wand, and performed the killing curse while Jackal had been unconscious in a drunken sleep. There wasn't a day that had gone by where Harry felt shame and guilt for what he did. He killed the man who taught him magic, taught him to fight, and taught him to survive.

Harry took control of the Seekers after Jackal's death. And with Sonja at his side, he was able to slowly direct the Seekers into the direction opposite of their former leader. They no longer beat children in the streets, nor did they steal from them or women in general. They also made it a point to not steal from those that were just as destitute as themselves. Harry taught them to steal only stole to survive. The prostitution was immediately banned, and though they still handled drugs, Harry made sure he knew where the drugs went. He didn't care what happened to the drug dealers he sold them to, so Harry allowed his boys to take care of them as long as no one sold to any kids.

When Sonja was attacked by a member of the Crowns, a rival gang, she was raped repeatedly. He thought he was never going to be able to look at her the same, nor did he think their relationship would last. In the weeks that followed, Sonja went back to her previous state and acted as if nothing had ever occurred. Harry found new respect for her, and realized that he had fallen in love. She became pregnant with Olivia and Harry's life would forever remain changed. Through the months of Sonja's pregnancy, Harry became closer to her than he had anyone else; thoughts of marriage in the later years were even brought up. Fate made different plans for Harry. After the first two and a half months as a happy family, everything was suddenly cut short when a death eater raid irrupted in Diagon Alley. Sonja's death had been long and gruesome. Harry had reached her side in time for his love to die in his arms. Harry was left with an infant he was barely capable of taking care of, and a gaping hole in his chest he didn't think would ever be patched again. There was only so much hardship a person can take. Harry couldn't even look at his own daughter for the first couple of months after Sonja's death. She looked just like her mother. She had Sonja's sapphire eyes, her blonde locks, and her beautiful smile and sweet demeanor. It tore Harry up inside whenever he looked at her because he realized what he lost. He would become angry and simply leave Olivia with one of the girlfriends of his men he knew had children and were capable of taking care her. Then he would leave for days at a time to deal with business that would take him far away. Things changed when Olivia had gotten extremely ill with dragon pox, it became a wakeup call to Harry that if he didn't step up and become a father; he would end up burying a child right beside his wife's grave.

"NEXT STOP OXFORD!" The loud, obnoxious voice slurred over the intercom. Harry shook himself awake, and stood up to reach for the luggage above him. He shrunk their baggage down to the size of a pack of playing cards, and shoved the bundle into his pant pocket. Making sure Olivia was in a tight bundle within Harry's jacket; Harry lifted Olivia into his arms and took the back exit off the train and onto the deserted platform at Brendan Station.

"Daddy…" Harry looked down at the bundle in his arm and smiled.

"Yes love?" Harry asked as they exited the train yard and headed west on foot.

"I'm hungry." Olivia yawned as she wiggled in Harry's arms. Harry would've slapped himself if his arms weren't full at the moment; he was such a bad father! Olivia hadn't eaten since the night before, and it was already nearing one in the morning. He had no idea if there was food in the apartment they were going to, and he doubted there'd be any restaurants open at this god forsaken hour. Harry continued down the street, glancing every now and then to see if some type of petroleum station or quickie mart was open. To the single father's luck, a familiar pub came into view. Smiling, Harry tightened his hold on Olivia and entered the establishment he knew he would be welcomed to with open arms.

"Well, look what the dogs have dragged in…it's Shadow!" Harry smirked at his gang given name, and nodded to the bartender. Several of the onlookers paused in fear and respect. Whispers were uttered around the small pub between barely parted lips. Oh yes, Harry was well known in this part of Oxford. It wasn't his scar that brought this acknowledgement; Harry had made sure he had his own attributes to fame in both the Muggle and Wizarding world alike. But it was never fame he was looking for, it was respect.

"You serve—edible food here, don't you?" Harry asked as he walked to the booth that was located closest to the bar. The man nodded as Harry took off his jacket from his daughter's tiny form, and smirked at the reaction he got from the ladies. Within minutes, two lovely ladies were seated in front of him.

"She is so adorable." The blonde cooed reaching over to pinch Olivia's cheek. Olivia scowled at the slutty bimbo, and snuggled closer to her father and away from the incoming claw. Harry quickly took the hand of the blonde woman and gave it a soft kiss.

"Shadow's the name, now what can I do for you two ladies." He asked, putting on the charm that could rattle a snake on command.

"So you're really the leader of the Seekers?" The redhead asked while she began to lean forward, her head cocked suggestively to the side, and her chest pushed up and towards Harry's direction while she continued to stare admiringly at Harry. Harry smirked and nodded as two burgers and chip sides were placed along with a soda and a beer. Nodding his thanks to Phil, the bartender, he turned back to the two ladies and winked.

"And yet you still have a kid? My, you are the charmer, aren't you?" The redhead giggled while Olivia rolled her eyes, and munched on her chips. Harry cut his daughter's burger in half for her, and made sure she had her soda, napkin, and ketchup before he even began munching on his own meal.

"So Shadow, is the mother still around?" The blonde asked, trying to give Harry a seductive stare. Olivia stiffened at his side at the mention of her mother, and so he reached under the table and grabbed her hand and began massaging her palm gently with his thumb to calm her down.

"No, I lost her a couple of years ago; it's been very, very hard for me." Harry spoke quietly; hoping one of the girls in front of him would take the hint and simply leave him and his daughter to their meal.

"Was she your first love?" The redhead asked while taking a shot of tequila a gentleman at the bar had purchased for her. Harry mulled the woman's question over before a soft smile grazed his lips, and he nodded sending the girls giggling with admiration.

"Oh how silly, we didn't even introduce ourselves. My name is Lydia." The blonde winked at him

"And I'm Sasha," the redhead purred. "So who is this young beauty?" The redhead prodded, still smiling at Olivia who was content with eating her sandwich in favor of watching her father's fraternization with the gross women he seemed to attract everywhere they went.

"This is Olivia…" Harry answered her with a prideful smile before he continued to eat his dinner until his growling stomach was finally content. Olivia has already finished and was busy playing bartender with Phil behind the bar. Sasha had gone off the flirt with some other drunk, yet Lydia still remained. She had taken Olivia's vacant seat, and she was now running her fingers through his hair. She smiled in anticipation as Harry finally leaned in close to her.

"You know, I'm not the best at relationships." Harry admitted as Lydia's breath was now on his lips.

"Allow me to show you then," Lydia whispered before she closed in the space with her lips. Harry groaned, running his hands through her soft blonde locks. Lydia ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip before biting it playfully making Harry moan in pleasure. Harry did the same before he plunged his tongue into the moist cavern of her mouth.

"DADDY!" Harry broke off from the kiss instantly, and looked back to see Olivia pointing towards the entrance of the pub. Standing there was no other then Greg Stiffens, better known as Greggie.

"Shadow! We thought you'd be back at the house by now." Greg laughed once he caught sight of Lydia, and he nodded in understanding before he excused himself to sit down at the bar. Olivia served the man herself, and Harry couldn't help but smile only for his attention to be capture by Lydia capturing him in another kiss.

"Hello Livy…" Greg greeted, sitting down and ordered a whiskey with lime.

"Hi Greggie, how's Clarissa?" Olivia inquired as she poured the liquor.

"I'm afraid Clarissa went to go live with her mum, sorry love." Greg smiled sadly as he ruffled Olivia's curls making her pout and slump down in her chair.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't have any friends…all of you are older than me—way older. I mean Steven is supposed to be the second youngest in our family, and he's almost eleven. Clarissa was my best friend, and she was only seven. Why does everyone always have to go away?" Olivia asked, her eyes glossing with tears.

"Don't worry Olivia, I won't be going anywhere. You can be sure of that promise, I always keep them—right here in my pocket actually." Greg smiled pulling Olivia over the bar's counter and onto his lap.

"So what's in your pocket?" Olivia asked with a raised brow making Grey burst with laughter as she searched his pockets for his supposed promises. She did get a few coin from him though.

* * *

Harry and Olivia arrived at their home around four in the morning; Greg stayed at the pub, and assured them there was a guard to let them in. As usual, the older man was right. Passing the password over to Preacher, the man with the most morals in the group, they were let into their new home. Oxford had to hold the nicest property the Seekers owned. Harry could admit the current home they were staying in had been taken from an old dealer who had failed to pay the Seekers the money he owed them, and so now the house was in Harry's name.

"Hey Shadow, I heard about what happened in London. How strange was that—your home being infiltrated by aurors." Preacher smirked as he bolted the door after Harry and Olivia had entered. Olivia had passed out in his arms on the way home, and she was still sleeping soundly as they talked. Harry learned that aside from Preacher and Greg, he and Olivia were going to be the only ones to occupy the Oxford home. Well, at least for the night.

"We're going to have to finish this conversation later; I got a kid to put to bed." Harry announced, trying to choke back a yawn himself. Preacher nodded his head, and bid them both a goodnight before he disappeared into the kitchen to get some food. The poor guy had to wait up until Greg got home from the pub, maybe Harry should have insisted the other man to join them.

Harry shifted Olivia in his arms, her soft snoring becoming a bit louder before going back to her usual shallow pipes once more. Harry went to the top floor and all the way down the hall to his bedroom. Olivia didn't have a bedroom here, so he'd have to fix one up in the morning. Setting Olivia down on the bed he unshrunk the suitcases and unpacked. Taking a quick shower, he came back to bed wearing a pair of sweatpants. Harry pulled Olivia to his chest as soon as he got into bed, and gave out a long much needed yawn. He would have to make contact with Knuckles tomorrow, but until then he needed sleep...

* * *

_"Harry over here!" Harry looked up to see Sonja waving at him. Smiling sheepishly, he got to his feet and ran over to her with a small blush across his face. He was a few feet from her when Jackal came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the arms, forcing him away from his friend._

_"You shouldn't be hanging out with bitches yet Shadow. You need to learn how to treat a woman first, and the first rule is they don't order us around, we order them around." Harry was only eleven years old, and even then he knew better than to listen to this rubbish. But he nodded anyway knowing it was expected of him and walked away from Jackal and straight to Sonja. The young girl was now sitting on one of the many swings looking slightly glum._

_"Hi Sonja," Harry smiled taking the swing beside her. Sonja jumped slightly before her blue eyes brightened and she turned to face Harry and immediately engulfed him into a hug before she kissed his cheeks gingerly_

_"Harry, how are you? I haven't seen you for almost a month!" Sonja spoke, practically bouncing up and down in her swing. This was the only reason why Jackal didn't like her; he thought she was too peppy to be a street kid, but that's why Harry liked her—she was different and refreshing._

_"I'm sorry, we were up near Surrey. Jackal had to deal with a few of the members; he killed almost three of them." Sonja gasped, covering her mouth as she gaped at Harry in disbelief. Harry gave an inquisitive stare before shrugging it off._

_"You act like it doesn't bother you." Sonja whispered, her sapphire eyes watering with every syllable as she looked pleadingly at Harry._

_"Maybe it doesn't," Harry spoke looking Sonja in the eye making her shutter from the empty feeling his eyes gave._

_"I think it does Harry." Sonja whispered, allowing her hands to travel to Harry's ebony locks. Running a gentle hand through his hair, Harry jumped from the sensation her touch gave; it was almost as if—he were loved?_

* * *

**So—what do you think of the revisions? For those who are new to The Seekers, what do you think overall?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Harry woke with Olivia jumping up and down at the end of the bed they had been sharing. She was giggling and babbling enthusiastically as she hopped from one side of the bed to the other, avoiding Harry's body as if he were some obstacle course. Harry groaned, covering his head with a pillow and began muttering obscenities into the fabric. She had stayed out until four o'clock in the bloody morning, how the fuck was she up so early?

"Daddy the clock says it's after two! I let you sleep so wake up!" Olivia ordered, pouncing on Harry's back making him groan in frustration; Olivia giggled with delight, she thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Alright, alright Devil Spawn! I'm up!" Harry snapped throwing the pillow off his head. Still half asleep he rolled out of bed landing hard on the wooden floor still disoriented. Groaning at the hard landing, Harry laid there for a moment until he got his bearings. Olivia continued to watch him now perched at the end of the bed with an amused grin.

"If I'm devil spawn, it's your fault!" Olivia replied with a cheeky grin. Harry snorted, the girl hung out with his men too much if she was already coming back with clever retorts.

"I suppose you're right." Harry consented as he got to his feet. "Since you're already dressed, why don't you head down the stairs and watch some telly. I'll be down there in twenty minutes—you can time me." Harry raised his brows suggestively knowing watching television was a treat for his young daughter. Generally his men took over the electronics, and the crap they watched was far too mature for a four year old to hear/watch. Apparently cartoons and nursery rhymes weren't his men's 'thing'. Harry wouldn't hold it against them, they would humor his daughter and play games with her whenever she gave them a little smile—she had everyone wrapped around her little finger, she was such a spoiled brat.

Olivia sped out of the room as soon as he mentioned television, allowing Harry a few minutes of peace to get ready for the day. The first thing on his to do list: a nice warm shower.

* * *

Harry exited his bedroom twenty minutes later feeling clean and more awake. He opened his door to find Greg exiting his own quarters.

"I see Olivia let you sleep in." Gregory stated with a chuckle, the two men could hear the television blaring downstairs. Some nameless children's television show no doubt captivating his daughter's mind and brainwashing her.

"Yes, she's getting better at that. Teaching her how to make her own breakfast was the smartest thing I ever did." Harry laughed, knowing he was a terrible parent. But at least if he was going to lack in the parental supervision arena, his daughter knew the basics on how to take care of her needs. His fat, ugly cousin couldn't even muster the will to wipe his own ass at Olivia's age. "What time did you get in?" Harry asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmm…a little before seven." Harry chuckled, knowing his friend was still exhausted.

"I'll make the coffee." Harry offered as he headed towards the kitchen. As he approached his destination, the aroma of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and coffee flooded his nose in an overwhelming aroma that made his empty stomach grumble in need. He knew Preacher was working, Olivia was in the living room—no one else should be there. Tugging at his wand, he released it from his holster and kicked the swinging door of the kitchen open, a frightened scream emitted from within. What the hell?

Harry poked his head inside, his mouth nearly dropping in surprise to find a lovely female specimen hard at work cooking in a hot kitchen—it was kind of arousing. Shaking his head, Harry stepped further in, a small smirk slowly forming on his face as he folded his arms at the frightened young lady who was trying to cool her body by airing her shirt out—giving Harry a perfect view of her voluptuous breasts.

"Carla, what are you doing here?" Carla was a steady fling Harry had been seeing over the last year and a half. She seemed to always have a way of finding him. She was a hot little thing, Italian with long legs like a spider that he loved to wrap around his…. Um, what was she doing in his kitchen again?

"I ran into Greggie at the bar last night, he told me you were in town." Carla stated with a smile as she came over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him in for a deep, sensual kiss. Carla knew her place in Harry's life—she wasn't his 'girlfriend' or his official 'woman'. That place had been specified only for Sonja. However, Carla was respected and Harry's boys knew she was off limits and to leave her alone. Carla knew Harry had other girls he occasionally slept with when he partied with his boys, but she knew they meant nothing to him. At the end of the day, he'd always come back to her—and she seemed alright with that. Harry thought it was weird, what kind of girl was accepting to the fact of _their man_ going behind their back to sleep with other girls on a whim?

It wasn't that Harry was bad with relationships; he just didn't care to be in a full-on committed relationship. In his eyes, no one was going to replace Sonja. So why bother pretending by leading other women along? Carla knew the rules, she knew Harry's boundaries, and everyone was happy—the end.

"I made you breakfast." Carla announced, finally pulling away from Harry, a smile crinkling her face. Harry smirked, Carla never cooked—_she wanted something_, hopefully not more money. Harry thanked her with a peck to the cheek, and began to put some food on his plate. He called for Greg and Olivia to get in there and get some food. Greg thanked Carla much in the same fashion as Harry did, Olivia was less enthusiastic, but she didn't care much for Carla.

"Sweetie, you should let me cut your hair." Carla suggested, running her fingers through Olivia's tangled ends. Olivia winced as Carla's fingers got stuck at the ends of her hair. Harry had to withhold a chuckle as Olivia glared at her father, wishing he would call Carla away from her. Harry didn't say anything though, Olivia needed some form of motherly figure in her life—given it wasn't a 'stable' motherly figure, Carla wasn't around that often to make that much of an impact.

"I like my hair the way it is." Olivia mumbled around a mouthful of pancake. Carla ordered her not to talk with her mouth full as she poured Harry and Greg some coffee. Olivia continued to give Carla hostile looks through the rest of the meal as Harry, Greg, and Carla made small talk. There wasn't much to talk about. Unlike Sonja, Carla was kept out of the family business. Carla didn't talk about her family life, and Harry never truly got a sense of what she did for a living. Like himself, Carla was a mystery—perhaps that's why they stayed so long together, they matched.

Gregory left to go to his regular day job. At the moment that meant some garage downtown where he served as a part-time mechanic when it suited him. Olivia had left as soon as her plate was clean, the television beckoning her. Harry helped Carla clean up the kitchen, he using his magic, Carla of course going about it the muggle way.

"How's work going for you?" Harry asked as he dried the rest of the dishes. Carla frowned as Harry took the easy way out to use his wand to put the dishes away. Harry smirked at the look on her face; she always told him using magic to do manual chores makes people lazy. He supposed it was because she didn't understand the concept. He took his seat back down at the kitchen table to finish up the last of his coffee. His eyes assessed the beautiful woman in front of him. Carla was twenty years old, why she preferred a younger guy—Harry had no idea. He questioned at times if she even knew his real age, but he wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble. Her long dark chocolate brown tendrils were pulled up into a twist, held back by an oriental clip he had gifted her a couple months ago while they had been out shopping in London. She wore a bohemian styled skirt and a lacy camisole that barely concealed a very sexy black pushup bra that was turning him on the more he looked at it. She was seductive without ever really trying. The complete opposite of the other sluts that generally threw themselves at him at the bars he went to.

"I'm thinking about quitting to be honest, my boss keeps breathing down my neck." Carla confessed, wiping dishwater from her face, grabbing loose pieces of her hair that had escaped her clip as she did so. Harry finished his coffee and came to stand behind her, resting his hands upon her hips as he traced the back of her neck with his lips. She let out a gentle moan and turned around to capture his lips with her own. Pulling away, her dark eyes stared back into his; something was troubling her—something more than this job. Stepping away, Harry ran his hands through his hair, a thoughtful frown tugging on his lips.

"Carla, what are you doing here?" Carla licked her lips, an action that made Harry nearly groan—ugh, he needed to get laid.

"Can we talk—out in the garden, there's something that I've needed to talk to you about." Carla admitted, looking down at her feet. Hmm, was the girl finally going to break up with him? Well, it would be a first, but Harry wasn't going to knock it until he tried it—snorts. Harry nodded for her to go on ahead; he walked passed his daughter in the living room, gently kissing her on the head as he went by. She barely paid him any attention, her eyes transfixed to the stupid television screen.

The garden was a descent size; they definitely needed to get some workers back there to get it cleaned up. It was overgrown, spells had been used to keep the weeds away—but it seemed as if Mother Nature had unleashed her wrath in the backyard. Harry had trouble finding the water fountain he used to take Olivia to when she was a toddler. They had kept large koi fish there, and would often feed them during the spring and summer. Enchantments were used to keep them alive during the winter beneath the ice. Harry would be surprised if they were still alive.

Carla sat down at the fountain first, smiling as she ran her fingers through the water. Sure enough, beneath the rippling surface Harry saw the koi he and Olivia would visit—they had gotten huge. Their vibrant colors looked like underwater balls of flame as they swam about the fountain. "I love this house Harry; it's a pity you don't come here more often." Carla stated with a sad smile, wrapping her arm around Harry's waist, trying to get warm from the cool breeze.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, wanting to get this conversation over as soon as possible. It bothered him when people were hesitant about telling him something, that usually meant bad news, or they did something to piss him off—it was usually the latter of the two. Carla moved away from him, her arm slipping from around his waist in order to look him directly in the eye. Harry had to reframe from raising his brow sarcastically at her all too sudden move to become dramatically serious. He decided to bite the inside of his lip inside, hoping it wasn't quirking with his hidden smirk.

Carla closed her eyes and took a deep break, her fingers becoming entangled with the fabric of her skirt as she rested her hands in her lap. "Harry, I know you're going to be angry—I mean we made sure to take precautions and everything. And I know how you feel about any for m of commitment with women at the moment, I'm not delusional. These things just happen, and I couldn't control it—please don't be angry with me!" Carla was babbling unintelligibly at that point, but Harry was getting the idea—he knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it one bit. Standing up from the fountain, his back turned from Carla, he lit up a cigarette and took his first long drag of the day, allowing his brain cells to die and that beautiful high feeling to calm his anger.

She told him she was on the fucking pill. She didn't want him using contraceptive potions or charms because she thought they were 'unnatural'. So he respected her rights as a muggle and decided to take on the muggle pharmaceutical approach, fat shitload of good that did! He was barely able to take care of his own daughter properly, but adding Carla and another child into the mix—he couldn't do it. Turning back to look at Carla, he noted the tears falling down her face and tried to control his anger as he finished off his cigarette rather quickly. Clenching his hands a few times until he heard his knuckles pop, Harry finally took his seat beside the distraught mother to be.

Taking her hand into his, Harry counted back from ten and allowed himself a few more moments of silence to collect himself. "So you're pregnant—how far along are you?" Harry asked, trying to seem somewhat interested with the new of a child on the way. Carla smiled, thinking Harry was happy about the baby.

"A little over four months, but I wasn't keeping anything from you Harry, I swear. I've known for less than a month, and I haven't been able to get a hold of you. Your cell changed again, and then you switched locations twice. No one at those houses ever seems to give you my messages." Harry reframed from telling her he got every single one of her messages, he simply chose not to call her back as he had other important things to do—like run a gang, take care of his daughter, and have a 'personal life'—or what was left of it.

"Four months along, how could you possibly not know? Don't you women bleed like a slaughtered cow once a month or something, and if you don't that means you're knocked up?" Carla scowled at him, apparently not at all amused at Harry's identification of how the human body works.

"You don't have to like the fact I'm having a baby Harry, but you can't deny the child is yours. You know I would never be loyal to anyone but you—even if that promise is only one sided." Harry knew she'd throw this back in his face one day, but he knew now was not the time to bring up the definition of their relationship again, and how it was going to continue to work. What they needed to work out was the child growing in Carla's stomach and how the infant was going to be taken care of.

"Let's not fight Carla, just tell me—what do you want to do about the baby?" Harry asked, having to light up yet another cigarette—feeling terrible that he couldn't even manage to hold off until he was out of Carla's perimeter. Second-hand smoke was bad for regular blokes; he imagined it was twice as bad for women that were knocked up. Carla seemed to agree, as she snatched the butt from his lips and threw it directly into the pond. "That's not very nice." Harry stated with a grin, utterly amused at Carla's fiery temper.

"Can you just be serious with me, for once? I have to quit my job because my boss keeps stressing me out to the point that he's making me sick! My parents disowned me two years ago so I don't have them to turn to during this pregnancy, and now my _baby's daddy_ who runs an entire underground operation can't give me ten minutes of his time to discuss his future child's life!" Ouch, talk about going below the belt. Groaning, Harry cracked his neck and turned back to Carla, this time taking on a serious persona.

"I'm sorry, but honestly, what do you want to do about the baby? Obviously you plan on having the child, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, yes?" Carla nodded, tears still coming down her cheeks. "Do you want to keep the child _after_ it's born, or is adoption even an option?" Harry was treading carefully; noting wanted to make the pregnant woman blow a fuse. Carla was silent for a long time though, and that made Harry realize that she too had been thinking things over.

At last she finally looked up at him, a certain sparkle in her eye that Sonja shared the day that she came home with the news of being pregnant with Olivia. It was that determination that said there was no way in hell this mother was going to give up on the flesh and blood growing in her womb. Harry had to smile back, proud that he had found another woman who was strong and would protect her young as fiercely as Sonja, and Harry's own mother had. "The child is mine, ours—it is a part of us, and no matter what I won't allow anyone to take that away from me." Harry nodded in consent and leaned in giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"I'll take care of you, and the child. It might not be a glamorous life, but I'll try to make this happen. I'll buy you a house someplace quiet and safe where you can raise our baby without fear." Harry wondered if life's cards were played out right, he'd be able to leave Olivia with Carla as well. Then, given a few more years of hard work—he'd be able to leave the Seekers to Sly, or Gregory, or even Preacher. After all, he didn't want to be a leader of a gang forever that would just be pitiful. One day he would move away from this godforsaken country, move to the America's, change his name, and start all over.

He'd have a life where no one had heard of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Where muggle gangs like the Crips and the Bloods ruled, and the Seekers were a simple legend other gangs thrived to live up to. A place where Shadow would be a distant memory and Harry could be just _Harry_. He could daydream of a life where Olivia could go to a muggle elementary school, and Harry would live as a domesticated house parent. As odd as it would seem to some people, Harry would love nothing more. He wanted stability, and though the Seekers had been his family for nearly all his life, stability was the one thing they could never offer him.

But right now, he had business to take care of. The first thing he needed to do was contact Landon and see if he had heard from that spineless shit, Fingers. He wanted retribution for putting his daughter's life on the line to be swift, painful, and infamous. No one from his gang will even utter a thought in their dreams of turning their backs on the Seekers when he was done with Fingers, Harry would make sure of that himself.

* * *

Author Notes:

So that was chapter 2, I know COMPLETELY different than the original. I kind of like it though, it's not so rainbow spewing daisies. This chapter was slow, but it will definitely pickup after this. What did you guys think, old fans and new fans?

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hey, sorry to bug people with this—but what I really need right now is a Beta reader that will look over my finished chapters, edit, send it back and give feedback when needed. I tried going through the whole

Beta lists they have on this site. Not only was it confusing, but I couldn't find anyone I was looking for.

If there are any Beta readers out there that are a fan of _The Seekers_ (we all know how bad my grammar is) I would love your help. I'm one of those editors that no matter how many times I will skim through my projects for mistakes I will miss the most obvious things.

So if you could contact me through the e-mail on , or leave a way to contact you through reviews I would forever appreciate it. I just need a fresh set of eyes to look it over. So the quicker I get some help, the sooner updates will most likely be.

Thanks for your time everybody,

Angels_Giggles


End file.
